A Whole New World With You
by my-lucky-day
Summary: Sequel to: I Know You, I Walked With You Once Upon A Dream. Follow Rachel, Finn, and Chris, in their new life in Los Angeles. Rachel is busy working as an actress and Finn as a director, everything seems perfect, but it can't always be.
1. Prologue

**Hello! **

**I was planning on starting this once I finished my Klaine FanFic but right now I'm having some writers block on that… **

**anywhoo I'm stuck in bed with mono so I should have plenty of time to write [: **

**Enjoy! **

**I don't own glee**

XXX

**Prologue: **

Finn was on the couch watching the football game. They had fully moved in a month ago and everything was going smoothly. Finn's movie was getting amazing press, and he was having an amazing time directing it. Rachel was doing well and starting to get a lot of paparazzi following her and people asking for her autographs. Even though the movie hasn't even finished shooting people knew who she was and were screaming her name whenever she was spotted.

"Finn!" Rachel said coming into the apartment.

"shh, Chris is sleeping" Rachel made a little 'o' face and walked over to the couch and sat next to Finn. "Whats wrong?" Finn asked kissing the top of Rachel's head.

"I'm so tired, Jon is working up from sun rise to sundown, you're a nice director you work your cast easy. Why can't you be directing this movie?"

"Cause I don't know the first thing about wicked, I'm sorry that he's working you so hard, but you only have one more day of shooting! And then you're free do to what you want!"

"ya I know, I'm going to bed, I have to get up at 5:30" Rachel said getting up and kissing Finn's cheek.

"Did you eat today?" Finn asked looking concerned

"mhm"

"Rachel, remember what the doctor said, you need to eat three full meals a day unless you want to keep passing out on set like you did last time"

"I know, but every girl around here is stick thin and tall and I'm short and not thin! And not to mention my nose! It doesn't help, at all." Rachel said raising her voice a little and stomping her foot like a five year old.

"Listen, those girls they aren't pretty, you can see their bones, that's really gross. You, you're beautiful and I love you the way you are. The other day I when I was getting coffee I heard a girl say she wished she looked just like you" Rachel let out a giggle, "I learned something at work today, Marylyn Monroe she wore a size 14, she was beautiful and she didn't wear a size 0 and you don't need to either, so please Rachel, eat?"

"Okay, you made your point, I'm going to go sleep. Love you"

"Love you too"

XXX

"Cut! That's a wrap! Congratulations we just finished shooting Wicked! Go you guys are free, we'll be sending out details about other important dates to y'all later this week." Jon said getting out of his chair and heading out.

"Rachel! We're done!" Olivia, the girl who played Galinda, squealed and hugged Rachel "James get over here!" She said.

"Hey guy, congrats, Rachel that last scene you did was amazing" James said jogging up to the two.

"Thanks James" Rachel said hugging him.

"Its going to be weird to having to play Flyero anyone, I started to like him"

"Hey I have an idea! Why don't we all go out for drinks to celebrate!" Olivia squeaked.

"Are you even 21?" Rachel asked already knowing the answer.

"Hasn't stopped me before! Lets go!"

"I'm going to go home, I'm exhausted and its my husbands day off, you two have fun" Rachel waved at the two and left.

XXX

"Mom! You're home! I've missed you, I don't think I've seen you all this week!"

"I know sweetie I'm sorry, I've been so busy at work, but I'm done for a while so I'll be here at home" Rachel leaned over to kiss Chris's cheek but he pushed her away.

"Mom! Girls have cooties, plus my friends are here"

"Oh" Rachel said standing up, "then run along and go play" Rachel walked over to the kitchen to find Finn, Puck, and Sam at the table drinking beer and playing poker. "Really this is what you do with your day off Finn? Play poker and drink beer?"

"Good to see you too Princess" Puck said standing up and hugging Rachel.

"Hi Noah" Rachel said hugging her back, "Hi Sam"

"Hey Rach...el" Finn glared and Sam, Finn hated whenever someone else called Rachel, 'Rach'.

"Hi babe" Finn got up and kissed Rachel, "How was filming today?"

"We finished, so I'm done until my manager finds me another audition and when I land another role, who's watching Chris and his friends?"

"We are" Finn said proudly.

"In the kitchen, drinking beer, and playing a card game, while they are out in the living room playing a video game and doing other things that only god knows about? Good plan. Have they eaten?"

"Yea we gave them pizza, chips, and soda"

"Perfect diet for growing boys" Rachel said sarcastically. "Im going to make them some-" But before Rachel could finish her sentence she covered her mouth and ran to the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

"I know that look, congrats dude" Puck said patting Finn's back.

"What do you mean" Finn questioned.

"She's pregnant." Finn got up out of her seat and ran over to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Rach, can you open the door?"

"Its unlocked," said a weak voice. Finn opened the door. Rachel was on the floor counting something and there was puke next to the toilet.

"Uhm you missed" Finn said pointing to the mess on the floor. Rachel just glared at him and continued to count. "Do you uh.. need anything?"

"Go to the pharmacy and get me a pregnancy test."

"A what?"

"Go Finn!" Finn stood in the bathroom for another moment and then ran out of the apartment.

"What did you say to him? He ran out of here like a scared little kid" Puck asked from the door way of the bathroom.

"Just help me up so I can clean up my mess would you?"

"Go lay down and chug some coffee so you can pee on that stick, Sam and I will clean," Puck said helping Rachel up.

"We will?" Sam said at the same time that Rachel said "You will?"

"Yes we will" Puck answered. Rachel walked out of the room and grabbed some coffee and went to sit on the couch with Chris and his friends who were playing a soccer game on the Wii.

XXX

"So what does it say?" Finn asked passing in the bathroom.

"I can't look, you do it" Rachel said handing Finn the test. Finn nodded and took the test from Rachel.

"It had a green plus sign…Rachel…I'm going to be a dad" Rachel look at Finn in disbelief.

"Idiot, you're a dad already"

"But this time I get to be here for the whole thing, her birth, her first steps, her first words, everything"

"Me wanting a burger at three in the morning, not being able to move, me killing your hand in the delivery room." Rachel rolled her eyes "wait… you kept saying her, you don't know if it's a boy or girl yet"

"I have a feeling it's a girl"

"Finn.. I'm pregnant! I'm having a baby! And its yours! And I'm ready this time! And I'm so happy" Rachel cried into Finn's arms.

Finn kissed the top of Rachel's head, "I'm so excited"

XXX

**Hoped you liked it! So I can't chose whether or not I want to write the next nine months. If so I'm only going to write it in two chapter because the big story comes after the baby is born. **

**Review and let me know if you want the next 9 months or if I can skip that. Also review and let me know what you thought. **

**So excited to be writing this story again! **

**3 LN**


	2. 9 Months

**Hi! So sorry it's taken me like a week to update. I was in the hospital and I couldn't write. Anywho here's another chapter, it's just going to cover the 9 months of the pregnancy. **

**Enjoy! **

**I don't own glee**

OoO

_6 weeks:_

"Finn, I'm scared, I hate going to the doctors" Rachel whispered. The two were at the doctor's office waiting to get the fisrt ultrasound.

Finn kissed the top of her head, "Well when you were here with Chris what did you do?" Finn asked.

"I sang"

"Then sing" Rachel closed her eyes and began to hum a tune that she often sang to Chris when he was having trouble sleeping. Finn recognized it immediately; it was "My Man". The only reason he knew this was because Rachel made him watch Funny Girl too many times to count. "Why does Chris always calm down when you sing this song?"

"I don't know but this is the song I'd always sing at the doctors when I was pregnant with him, or when he was born and he wouldn't stop crying. I thought about you each time I sang it" Rachel smiled.

"I love you" Finn leaned down and kissed Rachel. There was a knock on the door and the two pulled apart.

"Hello I'm Doctor Reed, lets get the show on the road shall we?" Rachel swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded. Finn stood next to her and held her hand. "Don't be nervous, I'm not going to hurt you. Is this your first time?"

Rachel shook her head, "N..no, I have an eight year old son"

"You must have been…"

"18," Rachel cut the doctor off, "Yes it was a teen pregnancy but we're living just fine and we're well off,"

"Right well lets start" Dr. Reed turned on the machine and squeezed some gel on Rachel's stomach. "Well you can't really see much right now it just looks like some type of sea creature." Rachel looked at the screen, a smile on her face, she looked up at Finn, who was tightly holding her hand, and was shocked to see that he was crying. "The heart beats are really strong, which is good, means the babies are healthy" Rachel froze.

"Excuse me, did you say babies? Like the plural of baby?"

Finn who didn't hear the doctor nearly shouted, "What? Rachel she didn't say babies…I think, did you?"

Doctor Reed nodded, "Congrats, you're having twins"

_15 weeks:_

"Finn! I can't go to your movie premier like this! I look fat and ugly and I'm hungry!" Rachel said stomping her foot.

"Rach, you look gorgeous as usual," Finn said kissing her forehead, "If anything you're glowing, and as for the hunger what do you want?"

"Can we stop by McDonalds? I really want a burger."

"Rach, you know that has meat in it right?"

"Obviously! It's just I've been craving meat lately and its just the babies wont stop asking for it! So take me to McDonalds before I decide I don't want to wear this dress."

"Okay, Puck is babysitting Chris tonight. Mercedes just got in so Sam went to pick her up,"

"Okay lets go"

OoO

"Oh my god Finn that burger was so good! We should go back and get another one"

"No, we're already here"

"Oh, do I look okay? Did I get any food on me? Oh god, I knew I should have word my black dress instead of this one!"

"You look fine Rach come on" The moment they stepped out of the car there were camera flashes going off and people screaming. Mainly for Rachel. Rachel's movie had premiered a month before and it was a huge success. Rachel couldn't step out of the apartment with out someone asking for her autograph or the paparazzi following her. Though it annoyed her, she loved the attention she was receiving.

_20 weeks: _

"They look healthy and perfect" Doctor Reed said smiling at Finn and Rachel.

"Great so we can leave?" Rachel said trying to get out of the doctors office as soon as possible. No matter how many times she went she was always nervous and scared.

"Well there's one more thing I could tell you today if you'd like. Do you want to know the sex of the babies?

"Yes" the two said at the same time.

"This one right here" Doctor Reed said pointing at the screen, "is a girl, and this one is a boy" There was silence in the room. "We're done, so I'll give you two a minute, don't forget to schedule your next appointment on your way out. Congratulations Rachel, Finn.

"Finn! We're having a baby girl! And boy, but I've always wanted a girl and I'm just so happy!"

"I can't wait," Finn said smiling and looking at the picture of the ultra sound.

"Neither can I"

_25 weeks: _

"I think we should get a house" Finn said. The three were sitting at the kitchen table eating dinner.

"A house? But we have room here in the apartment" Rachel said.

"Yea but I mean a house with a garden and everything so that Chris can play in the backyard and the twins will be able to play there too and everything will be like the perfect American family"

"Okay dear, we'll go house hunting tomorrow"

OoO

"I saw this one online, its in Brentwood, I think you're really going to love it" Finn said. Rachel and Finn had spent the first half of the morning looking at houses all over the Los Angeles area and have not found one they have liked so far.

"Brentwood? Isn't that a little pricey?" Rachel asked looking worried.

"I looked at the price, we can afford it. I mean we're famous now and I'm starting a new movie and you made a lot from Wicked and I made a good amount from my other movie. We can do it"

"All right, is this it?" Rachel asked as Finn pulled into a long drive way that lead to a huge looking house.

"Yup, come on lets go look around"

The house had a long drive way that was guarded by a gate. The house looked like a mini castle, it had a huge back yard with a pool, a small basketball court, a pound, a mini type of forest, a field, and a deck. There were a total of 6 bedrooms, a kitchen, living room, family room, a mini movie theater, and another room for who knows what. It was three stories; it had a basement and two other stories. It looked perfect.

"Finn! This is gorgeous! It looks just like a castle and I feel like a princess! Can we get it?" Finn held out a pair of keys. "you already bought it?" Finn nodded, Rachel threw her arms around Finn's neck and kissed him hard. "Thank you thank you thank you! Its perfect! I love it!"

_30 weeks:_

"Are we there yet dad?" Chris whined again.

"Chris you've asked me this around 10 time this hour and what have I said each time?"

"Not yet, but how many more minutes?"

"60 and then we'll be in Lima"

"Are we seeing grandpa and granddad first? Or grandma and grandpapa?"

"They are all meeting us at grandpa and granddad's house and there is a surprise waiting for you when we arrive. So if you be quite and play your video games it will come quicker."

"That's not true, but okay, I'm almost done beating this game"

"Can these babies stop kicking just for a moment?" Rachel said rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning love, how did you sleep?"

"I didn't" Rachel said frowning.

"Mom, are my sister and brother kicking?" Rachel nodded, "can I feel?" Chris asked, his eyes wide and bright with excitement.

"Course you can" Chris unbuckled his seat belt and sat on Finn's lap and put his hands on Rachel's stomach which was now really big.

"Does it hurt?" Chris asked looking up at Rachel.

"Not really, sometimes, but not often"

"I'd never do that to you mom."

"Guess what honey, you did once" Rachel said with a wink.

"Nuh uh! I'm not going to believe that, I love you, I'd never hurt you!"

"Okay honey, go back to playing your video games." Chris turned and went back to his seat. "Finn how much longer is the flight?"

"One hour, Blaine and Kurt are picking us up from the airport."

"Great. Okay so we have one hour, that should be enough time to think of baby names right?" Rachel said sitting up straight.

"I forgot about that, we get to name them"

"Really Finn?" Finn just smiled and winked. "So you know how we said we'd raise them Jewish but still celebrate Christmas like we will be starting with Chris this year?" Finn nodded, "Well could we possible name the babies with Jewish names?"

"You're not thinking of naming them like Moshe and Chava are you?" Finn asked looking kind of worried.

"What? No, course not, I was thinking more along the lines of Leah and Ben, or something like that"

"Leah Hudson and Ben Hudson, I like Leah. What about Josh? Isn't that a Jewish name?"

"Yea, Josh Hudson, I like it, but his full name will be Joshua"

"Of course, so Leah and Josh?" Finn asked smiling.

Rachel nodded, "Leah and Josh"

_40 weeks: _

"Well that's the last of it, thanks for helping us move in" Finn said fist bumping Puck and Sam. "Are you guys coming by tomorrow for the barbeque?"

"We told you we would, plus we're helping you pick everyone up from the airport remember?" Puck said picking up one of the boxes and moving it to Finn's office.

"Right, I'm picking up my parents, and Rachel's fathers tonight, Kurt and Blaine are renting a car. And then we'll pick everyone else up tomorrow."

"Can we watch the football game on your flat screen?" Sam asked.

"Already using me for my stuff?" Puck and Sam put on their best puppy dog eyes. "Fine go"

The day was spent moving in furniture and boxes from the apartment, which wasn't much since they went to IKEA a few weeks before and bought new furniture for the whole house. The furniture was delivered and assembled earlier in the week and Rachel had been coming in with Finn to make the beds and start moving in some kitchen supplies and other necessities. Painters had come the week before and painted the house and hopefully it would satisfy Kurt who had suggested colors to match Rachel and Finn's skin tone. They were finally all moved in, other than the few boxes that needed unpacking. Finn walked into the kitchen where Rachel was cooking dinner for tonight. He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned down to kiss her neck.

"Dad! No! She has coodies!" Chris said stomping his foot and crossing his arms like his mother did so often.

"I think you've been spending too much time with your mother." Finn said pulling away from Rachel. Rachel giggled.

"Mom did you just pee?" Chris asked pointing to Rachel's feet where in fact there was water. Rachel looked up at Finn who had a scared look on his face. After a few second of silence, Finn scooped Rachel up and ran to the living room where Puck and Sam where.

"Rachel's water just broke! I'm taking her to the hospital, watch Chris will you?" Finn yelled at Sam and Puck. "Oh my god, we need to hurry! Should I call an ambulance? Oh god, I don't want you to have the babies in the car! What am I supposed to do!" Finn kept rambling. The two boys stood up and turned to see Rachel looking bored in Finn's arms.

"Finn!" Rachel screamed, he stopped talked. "Put me down this instant! I am capable of walking thank you very much, just go get the suitcase."

"Right the suitcase" Finn mumbled and ran up the stairs to get the suitcase.

"Puck, Sam, our parents flight information is on the counter on the table, will you be able to pick them up bring them to the hospital and bring Chris too please" Rachel told the boys calmly.

"Of course, are you sure you don't want us there now?" Sam asked looking worried.

"No, its fine take care of Chris for now," Finn ran into the room that moment with the suitcase, "we'll see you in a bit boys"

OoO

"Rachel, you're only three centimeters dilated you can't have the babies yet" Doctor Reed said.

"I don't care! I've been here for 3 hours waiting for these babies to get out of me!" Rachel said through her teeth. "Get them out!" There was a knock on the door. Rachel looked over "Daddy! Dad!" Rachel squealed.

"Hi sweetheart, how are you?" Hirman asked.

"Just peachy, no pain what so ever, I haven't been waiting for three hours in pain at all" Rachel answered sarcastically.

"Rachel, there's not point in speaking in that tone" Leory said.

"You try being in labor!" Rachel took a breath in, "Sorry, didn't mean that, it's just so annoying and painful, it didn't take this long with Chris."

"I know what's up with that?" Kurt said coming through the door.

"Kurt! Thank god you're here! Sing with me! Wait is Blaine here?"

"Of course, I wouldn't want to miss Rachel Berry in labor, she's the most fun right now." Blaine said holding Rachel's hand that Finn was not holding.

"Ha, ha, very funny Blaine" Rachel said sticking her tongue out at him.

"Like last time Rachel?" Kurt asked. Rachel nodded, "Same song?" Rachel nodded again.

The two began to sing "For Good" from wicked. Rachel hadn't noticed that both of her fathers had left the room and that Carole came in. By the time Kurt and Rachel finished singing the song Rachel had calmed down a lot.

"Thank you Kurt,"

"Of course, anytime, need me in the delivery room again?" Kurt asked with a smile.

"If they let you and Finn in there, yes please, I don't know how I'm going to do it with out you"

OoO

"Finn Hudson I hate you! I'm never having sex again!" Rachel screamed as the doctor told her to keep pushing.

"What? You don't mean that do you?" Finn asked as Rachel held onto his hand even harder.

"Course she doesn't, she said the same thing last time" Kurt told Finn. Kurt went back to singing a song to Rachel and pushing her bangs out of her face.

"Let me go! I don't want them anymore! I hate you Finn!" Rachel said crying.

"She's doing better than she did with Chris, Blaine's finger broke." Kurt said looking up at Finn, who looked worried, shocked, and sick.

"Rachel one more push" Doctor Reed said. It was silent and all of the sudden there was a cry in, "It's the girl"

"Leah" Rachel whispered. "Finn, I'm sorry, I don't hate you, I love you so much,"

"I know" Finn leaned down and kissed her.

30 minutes later Josh was born.

"you did amazing" Finn said.

"I love you" Rachel reliped.

"I love you too"

OoO

**Yay the babies were born! The actual story takes place four years later, so that's where the next chapter will take off. I'm going to try and update later in the week but I'm having surgery later this week so I'll see what I can do. **

**Oh and I didn't name the baby Leah after Lea Michele, Leah is one of the females in the Torah, so I named her after a biblical character as well as Josh.**

**Hope you enjoyed, review and let me know what you thought! **

**3 LN**


	3. 4 Years Later

**Okay here we go the actual story begin now [: **

**I just want to thank those of you who added this story to your favorites, added me as a favorite author, or added this story to your alerts… or what ever you want to call them. **

**Ladies and Gentlemen: I present to you chapter 3. **

**I do not own glee. **

oOo

**4 years later**

Finn and Rachel where returning from the park with Josh and Leah. They were having a fun day out in the sun with "Uncle Pucky" and "Uncle Sammie" as the twins like to call them. Except for when Leah got frustrated, she would throw a little tantrum and call Puck, Noah just like her mother, she was a mini Rachel. Josh was just like Finn, he acted like Finn, and looked like Finn.

Chris had grown a lot and was around 5'10 which for a 12 year old is extremely tall. He looked like Finn more and more each day but he had Rachel's attitude and motivation to be the best and have everything go his way.

Chris didn't want to go to the park because he was having a friend come over and work on a science project with him. When the four Hudson's walked threw the door or their home they were not expecting to find Chris on the couch with his hand on a girl's waist and kissing, scratch that making out. Rachel who was holding Leah almost dropped her, while Finn covered both Leah and Josh's eyes.

"Christopher!" Rachel managed to squeak out. She just stood in the door way with her mouth open. Finn was looking uncomfortable and not quite sure what to do.

The two jumped apart quickly both blushing. "Mom! Dad! You're home early! I thought you were supposed to be home in" Chris looked down at his watch, "oh its 3, so you're just on time" Chris said smiling weakly.

"I thought you two were supposed to be working on a science project or some homework" Finn asked. The twins had escaped their parent's hold and were off in the play room doing something.

"We were, we're learning about the human body and sex ed in class, we were teaching each other" Chris explained.

"Excuse me? You're twelve! Do you know what I did when I was twelve? I sang about ponies and family, I did not do this!" Rachel said pointing between the two while her voice escaladed to a minor yell.

"Chris room now" Finn said. Chris got up from the couch and whispered a "sorry" to the girl and went up to his room Finn following.

"You can stay here till your parents come to pick you up, would you like anything to drink sweetie?" Rachel asked walking into the kitchen.

"May I have some water please Mrs. Berry?" Rachel had kept her last name as her stage name.

"It's Mrs. Hudson actually, Berry is just my stage name and my maiden name. What's your name?"

"J-jessica," the girl stuttered.

"Do you go to school with Chris?" The girl nodded. There was silence for a few minutes, which was broken by Jessica's phone going off. "Defying Gravity", from the movie version of the musical, filled the room.

"Well that's embarrassing, I meant to change that before I got here" Jessica said turning red. Rachel just smiled, it was nice to know that someone still watched the movie and liked it enough to make one of her songs their ringtone. "That's my father, thank you for the um water and tell Chris I said goodbye" Rachel nodded.

oOo

**Upstairs in Chris's Room:**

"Dad, I'm sorry, it's just I really like her and Uncle Puck told me that I could that as an excuse if I were caught and I just wanted to have my first kiss cause Mike, Jake, Luke, and Ben all have had their first kiss already and they keep making fun of me and calling me gay cause I haven't had mine! So I just did it!" Chris explained mumbling half the time and speaking extremely quickly that it took Finn a moment to comprehend it all.

"Okay don't tell your mother I'm about to do this but, first of all high five!" Finn held up his hand, Chris looked at him with confusion and high fived his father extremely slowly and awkwardly. "Now to the serious part, you're twelve you don't need to do that to prove to anyone that you're not gay or that you're a man. If you know the truth that's all that matters. So you like this girl?" Finn asked smiling.

"I mean, I think I do, she's super nice and funny, and really pretty, and she doesn't like me because I have famous parents. She didn't even know till she came here and saw the golden globes and emmys and all those things that you and mom have gotten" Chris said with a grin on his face.

"Okay, I'm going to go and calm your mother down and put the twins down for their nap, do your homework and then we can go get your uncles and cousins from the airport" Chris nodded and got up to go to his desk. Finn went down to get the twins and put them down for their afternoon nap.

oOo

"Have any trouble with the Josh and Leah?" Rachel asked when she felt Finn come up from behind her and wrap his arms around her waist. Rachel was cooking dinner for Kurt, Blaine, Hannah, and Tyler who were arriving in two hours.

Three months after Josh and Leah were born Kurt and Blaine got married. They knew that they wanted children so before they got married they went to an adoption agency and they were approved. They found a boy who was 10 who had been shuffled around from home to home. Kurt and Blaine were warned that he was a trouble maker but they didn't care because the moment they saw him they knew that he was the one. Even though he was not a baby and was already 10 they wanted to adopt him and spoil him rotten. They later learned that Tyler was a trouble maker at his previous homes because he hated the family and wanted to go back to the orphanage, but he loved Kurt and Blaine and had been nothing but an angle to them.

A year later they went back and found a baby girl that had bright blue eyes and curly dark brown (almost black hair), she was perfect, it was like she was meant for Kurt and Blaine.

"Nope, they were good as always" Finn leaned down to kiss Rachel's cheek. Rachel turned in Finn's arms and looked up at him with worried eyes. "What wrong babe?"

"It's just… Chris! He's growing up too fast! Yesterday I was in the hospital and he was in my arms small and innocent and now he's on the couch having sex! He's not even a teen yet!"

"Rach, first of all he's not having sex, he was just kissing a girl! Don't tell me you didn't kiss anyone when you were 12." Rachel looked down and then back up.

"You were my first kiss that day in the auditorium" Rachel admitted.

"Wait seriously? What were we, 15, 16? Dang our son's got talent" Rachel playfully slapped Finn's chest, "Don't worry, I'm going to give him 'the talk' tomorrow, with Tyler because Blaine and Kurt don't know a thing about heterosexual sex. He's going to be fine, he's just experimenting." Rachel nodded and stood on her toes to kiss Finn.

oOo

"Aunty Rachy!" Hannah screamed dropping her Barbie at the front door and running into Rachel's arms.

"Hi Hannah Banana! How was your trip?" Rachel asked hugging Hannah tightly. And carrying her into the living room. Tyler came in texting someone on the phone and sitting on the couch with Kurt behind carrying nothing but a dress bag, (you know one of those bags where you store a dress?) and finally Blaine and Finn come threw the door carrying 6 suit cases.

"It was okay, I slept most of the time" the four year old said as Rachel put her down.

"Oh, does that mean you have a lot of energy right now?" Rachel asked and was answered when Hannah began running around the living room pretending to be a power puff girl. "Hi Tyler," Rachel said ruffling Tyler's hair.

"Hi Aunt Rachel" Tyler said not looking from his phone, Rachel frowned.

"Yes….mhm…I will email you the sketches soon….I just got in and I need to go say hi to my sister-in-law, I'll call the office later, bye Chad" Kurt said into his phone and hung up. He put the dress bad gently down on the couch and ran over towards Rachel and flung his arm around her. "Rachel! I've missed you so much! And boy do I have a surprise for you!"

"Kurt, I can't breath" Rachel said trying to make Kurt let go cause he really was holding onto her too tightly. Kurt let go.

"Oh sorry, anyways! I have a surprise for you darling" Kurt said jumping over to the sofa looking like a 3 year old who just got the worlds largest lollipop given to him.

"Why aren't you helping my husband and your husband with the luggage upstairs? Seriously Kurt six suitcases?"

"Cause this is more important! And yes! I needed two! Anyways, as you know the Oscars are coming up! Well obviously you know since you're nominated for best actress!"

"Yes, what about them?" Rachel asked getting a little impatient.

"Well, me being the amazing fashion designer that I am and having my own line that is doing amazing which means I have people that can put together my other designs I took the last 2 months to make this master piece for you and your big day."

"Oh thank god! I was going to ask you to go with me to rodeo drive and go shopping tomorrow but this is just so much better!" Rachel said hugging Kurt, "Let me see it!"

"Wait! Can we still go shopping tomorrow?"

"Course, now open up that bag!" Kurt unzipped his bag and pulled out and floor length dress. The front looked simple it was a navy blue dress with short sleeves that puffed up a little and had some gold detailing around the waist. But when the dress is turned around it had a deep cut that would reach a little bellow her middle back, from the deep cut it flowed down and looking like a waterfall and flowed beautifully. The gold from the waist outlined the cut. It was gorgeous and one of a kind. "Kurt! Its so beautiful! How can I ever thank you! How much do I owe you for it?" Rachel asked pulling the check book out of her purse.

"Rachel don't be silly you owe me nothing, just make sure to tell everyone who made you that dress," Kurt said with a wink.

"Kurt! I have an idea! So Finn is nominated for best director for his newest film and I'm nominated for best actress and we each get a plus one"

"Rachel, are you asking me…"

"Guess what Kurt Anderson-Hummel, its your lucky day! You, Blaine, Finn, and I are going to the Oscars!"

oOo

**Yay! Okay hope you enjoyed that, next chapter will probably be the Oscars, the rest of the Anderson-Hummel family stay, and more finchel of course. I'll try to have it up by Monday. **

**I don't know if the kiss in the auditorium was Rachel's first kiss but for the sake of the story it is. **

**I also have no fashion sense so the dress I was imagining probably did not make it well on paper. So use your imagination and make it fabulous. **

**Review and let me know what you think, what you want to see in this story, and if theres anything you think I should do differently! **

***heart* (since less than three doesn't work…) LN**


	4. The Birds, the Bees, and the Past

**I got bored therefore I wrote another chapter :P**

**Enjoy! **

**I don't own glee**

oOo

"Blaine I don't know if I can do this" Finn said standing in front of Chris's room. Chris and Tyler were inside playing video games. Kurt and Rachel were out with Leah and Hannah shopping and Josh was over at Sam and Mercedes's apartment. Sam and Mercedes got married two years ago and were living happily in Los Angeles. It was a tough decision on where to live at first for the two since Mercedes had her own show in Vegas but she was offered a recording contract and is now a famous artist. Puck got married as well to a girl named Julia that he met on the beach one summer day three years ago.

"Finn, I can't do it, I have no clue what it's like to have sex with a girl, I mean I know the mechanics of it cause I mean I guess it's kind of the same thing but you're the straight guy! And you…just I'll go in with you and help okay?" Blaine said swallowing loudly. They were both scared to give the boys 'the talk'. "you go in first"

"Okay" Finn knocked on the door. "Chris, Tyler? Can we come in?"

"Yea dad" Chris said. Finn opened the door and stepped in, Blaine following behind. Chris and Tyler were staring at the tv with ps3 remotes in their hands. "What up?" Chris said pausing the game and turning towards Finn and Blaine.

"Uhm I…we need to talk to you boys about something" Finn said rubbing the back of his neck. Something he did when he was nervous.

"Oh god, I know where this is going" Tyler mumbled.

"So..uhm sex" Finn blurted out. He wasn't sure how to start or what to say.

"Dadpleasestoptalking" Chris whispered, a blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Wait papa are you here to tell us about gay sex, cause I really don't want to know what you and dad do, I hear enough of that each time you go at it, which is a lot since you two are like rabbits" Tyler said looking down at his hands.

"I deny that! We do not do anything or go at it like rabbits!" Blaine said gasping and pretending to look hurt.

"If they are anything like they were in high school…"Finn began.

"Finn shut up right now, or I'll have Rachel withhold sex with you and you know you don't want that" Blaine said to Finn completely forgetting that their sons are in the room.

"Can we not talk about my parents sex life? Thanks!" Chris kinda screamed but it was really high pitch. He was holding onto his pillow like it was his lifeline.

"Okay so uhm, the birds and the bees…"Finn began but was cut off by Chris.

"Dad I already learned about this in science class."

"Yea same here Uncle Finn, you can spare us the details"

Finn and Blaine exchanged a look and Blaine shrugged.

"okay well come to me or Blaine anytime you have any questions or if you need anything, and when you do become sexually active which shouldn't be till you're married, use protection please, we don't need another teenage pregnancy. I've seen first hand how that can mess someone's life up"

"are you talking about mom and me? Cause I don't think her life is messed up" Chris asked looking worried.

"No, I was not talking about you and your mother. I meant Quinn and Uncle Puck"

"Where's their baby?" Chris was curious, he never saw a baby when he visited Lima or when the Glee club got together. And Puck and Quinn aren't married…

"Aunt Beth is their baby" Blaine said.

"But Aunt Beth is Grandma Shelby's daughter and Mom's sister… oh! I get it she was adopted! No wonder she has blonde hair and Grandma Shelby and Mom don't"

"Yea, just don't tell her she's adopted I don't know is Shelby has told her, after all she's only 15" Finn said standing up from the bed and walking towards the door.

Chris turned the game back on and the boys went back to playing. "Yea okay dad" Blaine and Finn left the door and closed the door behind them.

"Well that went a lot better than I thought it would" Blaine said sighing in relief.

"I'll say" Finn said nodding.

oOo

"So I rented Blaine and I tuxes and I'm assuming Finn has one seeing as you guys always go to these award shows, you've got your dress, oh my god! Rachel who's doing your hair and make up!" Kurt asked pacing back and forth in front of Rachel who was sitting on her bed in her sweat pants and one of Finn's old t-shirts.

"I have a make-up and hair stylist that are coming in 30 minutes" Rachel said keeping her focus on the magazine she's reading.

"Is that next months vogue?" Kurt asked sitting down next to Rachel.

"Yup" Rachel kept flipping threw the pages, not bothering to read the articles.

"Rach? How do you have it? It's not supposed to come out for another week"

"I'm on the cover, I have a photoshoot and interview in it, therefore I get it a week in advance"

"WHAT!" Kurt said jumping up from the bed causing Rachel too look up frightened. "Why did you not mention this to me before? You know that I collect all the vogue issues and read each one religiously and you didn't tell me that you'd be in next months issue!" Kurt was freaking out.

"Kurt calm down, its not a big deal, I've been on covers of magazines before, you know that, you text me a picture of them each time you see one" Rachel said looking back down at the magazine.

"Not a big deal! This is vogue we're talking about" Kurt nearly screamed.

"Ah ha! Found it!" Rachel said smiling her 100-watt smile.

"Let me see!" Kurt pulled the magazine out of Rachel's hands, "Aw Rach you look so beautiful, oh this picture is gorgeous! And this dress! Damnit, wish I designed that. its stunning."

"Yea it is, but the dress you made is even more stunning"

"Thanks love, now time for me to read this master piece!"

oOo

"Blaine! Blaine! Honey! We're going to the Oscars the fucking Oscars!" Kurt said squirming in his seat in the limo.

"Sweetheart you need to calm down or else you're going to scare everyone there" Blaine said rubbing Kurt's back.

"Oh my god! There are going to be celebrities there! Famous people! Oh god I'm so nervous! I mean I've worked with Broadway stars but these are movie celebrities! I've never been near one, other than Idina but that doesn't count since she's like my friend now.!" Kurt kept rambling.

"What am I Kurt? A sheep on the side of the road?" Rachel asked, she knew what Kurt meant but she loved teasing him.

"Oh Rachel you know what I mean. I've known you since we were freshmen! These people I've never like actually met and just seen them on tv or in theaters! This is too much!" Kurt kept going on and on the rest of the ride about how excited he was to meet some famous people.

"Mrs. Berry, Mr. Hudson, we have arrived" The limo driver said.

"Thank you James" Rachel said. James walked around to open the door for Rachel, Finn, Blaine, and Kurt. The instant the door opened there were flashes of lights everywhere and fans screaming Rachel's name, some screaming Finn's.

"Finn lets go do some interviews" Rachel grabbed Finns hand and led him to an interviewer.

"Blaine! Look, its Demi Moore! And Leonardo Dicaprio, and oh gosh! Look! It's Jonny Dep! He's even sexier in person!"

"Kurt you need to calm down, lets go to over there to Rachel and Finn" Blaine said grabbing Kurt's hand and holding onto him tightly so he won't run away.

"And you have been nominated for best actress in a leading role, are you nervous?" The interviewer asked Rachel.

"Oh god, I am so nervous but any of the women nominated tonight deserve it, they are all brilliant and geniuses. I cannot believe I am in the same category as them." Rachel said smiling into the camera.

"Now the important question, this gorgeous dress! Who made it?" The interviewer asked making the hand motion for Rachel to turn.

Rachel giggled, "Thank you, well my…oh! There's the designer himself! Kurt come here!" Rachel said waving over to Kurt and Blaine.

"Who's this?" The interviewer asked.

"This is my brother-in-law and my best friend, Kurt Anderson-Hummel and his Husband and another one of my best friends Blaine Anderson-Hummel. And Kurt here is the designer of this dress."

"Are you a new designer?" The interviewer asked Kurt, the camera now pointed at him.

Kurt looked at the camera, his eyes bugging out of his head, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.

"I..uh..mmm.." Kurt looked over and Rachel who just smiled at him and nodded. Kurt relaxed and stood up straight. "No actually, I have a line in New York and that is where I am based. I have designed dress's for Idina Menzel and may more. Quite a few dress's that were worn at the Tony's this year were designed by me. I actually got a call today from the editor from Elle magazine asking to use some of my spring collection for their March issue."

"Kurt! Why didn't you tell me? Congratulations!" Rachel said hugging Kurt.

"Well I hope you enjoy your evening, Finn and Rachel good luck to the two of you"

oOo

"Oh thank god, home!" Rachel said collapsing on the sofa and cuddling with her Oscar.

"Blaine! Rachel! Finn! Can you believe it! Beyonce, Angelina Jolie, Megan Fox, Rachel Mcadams, Zooey Deschanel, and Lady Gaga, FUCKING LADY GAGA! They all want me to design them dresses! EEEEK!" Kurt jumped onto the couch Rachel was laying down on.

"Stop! You're going to break Oscar's head off Kurt!" Rachel mumbled holding the oscar even closer to her chest.

"Rachel honey, give me your oscar I'll go put the two of them on the shelf next to the rest of the awards." Finn said reaching out to take Rachel's oscar.

"Finn, guess what" Rachel called.

"What babe?"

"We both won Oscars tonight! You're best director and I'm best actress! Why hasn't the best director directed the best actress yet?"

"I don't know, you should come down to the auditions that I have to go to tomorrow, though the lead is already taken" Finn said sitting next to Rachel on the couch.

"You know I can't, I got a lead in a movie. I have to go meet with the male lead, the director, and producers tomorrow." Rachel said kissing Finn's nose.

"We're going to..mmm..uhng… bed" Blaine said carrying Kurt in his arms who's kissing Blaine's neck and moaning.

"Keep it down you two, there are children in the house" Finn laughed.

"You know they have the right idea" Rachel said winking.

"Say no more best actress"

oOo

"Kurt I'm leaving for my meeting, I'll call you later, you'll be okay right? You have the keys to the SUV and the house." Rachel said grabbing her purse and keys.

"Rachel yes we'll be fine, Blaine, the kids, and I are going out to lunch with Sam and Mercedes." Kurt said from the couch, he was sketching some new ideas for his Spring line.

"Okay I'm off!" Rachel said running out the door.

oOo

"Thank god, a break from auditions, some of those actors are just awful" Finn said taking a sip from his diet coke.

"I know what you mean, this meeting shouldn't take too long, at least I hope not since auditions start again in 3 hours" Stan said. Stan was one of the producers of the movie and a close family friend of the Hudsons. There was a knock at the door. "Come in"

"Thank you Leo, I was so confused, this office is so strangely designed" Rachel said entering the room with the other producer Leo.

"Rach?" Finn said standing up.

"Finn! You're directing this movie!" Rachel squeaked and jumped into Finn's lap.

"Yea.. Stan did you know about this?" Finn asked holding Rachel tightly.

"Course I did, Leo and I were the ones who offered her the job. Now I hope you two act professionally, you both will do amazing things for this movie."

"Of course, Stan we'll be as professional as ever!" Rachel said getting off of Finns lap and moving to the seat across from him giving Stan and serious look.

"Good, now we're just waiting for the male lead" Leo said sitting on the other side of Finn. Just then there was another knock.

"Come in" Leo said. Rachel turned around to see who her opposite would be. Finn stood up the second he saw who was at the door, his face turning red with anger.

Rachel gasped. "Jesse?"

oOo

**Sorry for the cliff hanger, I'm super tired. Anywho hope you enjoyed let me know what you thought please! I love criticism!**

**LN**


	5. Jesse

Rachel gasped. "Jesse?"

Jesse stood frozen at the door. "Rach? What are you doing here?" Jesse asked still standing by the door.

"The real question is what the fuck are you doing here St. James?" Finn yelled.

"If it isn't the famous Finn Hudson," Jesse said walking over to his seat with a smirk on his face, "How are you doing?"

"I'd be better without you here," Finn said threw his teeth.

"How are you Rachel?" Jesse asked turning to face Rachel.

"What do you want Jesse? Can't you just leave me alone?" Rachel asked sinking deeper into her chair.

"How's Chris?" Jesse asked with an evil looking smile on his face.

"You stay away from my son!" Finn yelled again. The whole time Leo and Stan sat in silence and shock.

"You've known him for what 5 years? I've known him since he was born! I was the one who helped Rachel when she needed me the most, I'm more of a father to him than you are"

"Jesse! Don't you dare! You were barely ever around, you came around for 2 hours once a week, Kurt, Blaine, and I were the ones to raise Chris. And then when ever I was sleeping or went out and you were watching Chris you abused him! And Kurt and Blaine. You're a horrible person." Rachel said standing up and hovering over Jesse. Who laughed.

"I want to punch you so badly right now St. James, but I'm going to be the adult and act professional and not." Finn sat back in his chair and crossed his arms. "Leo, Stan" Finn nodded.

"Right well I hope we can all act professional and put our differences a side because this movie is supposed to be the next big movie of the year, and seeing as we have the best director and the best actress playing the lead I can see it happening." Leo said, still feeling a little uncomfortable.

"I can assure you both that I will put everything from my personal life with these two aside. I won't see Finn as my husband but as my director and I wont see Jesse as the devil but as my co-star that I just happen to hate" Rachel said proudly, and sending Finn a wink.

"Perfect, can we get that from you too Jesse?" Stan asked.

"Yes sir" Jesse didn't want to take any risks since he was new to the business.

"Great, so you all know what the movie is about but I'll explain it again so we're all on the same page and there is no confusion" Stan took a sip from his coffee. "Right so, Rachel you are playing Samantha, she works for the CIA as a spy and hit man, well woman. She leads two lives, her husband thinks she works at an office in New York and travels a lot because of her job when really she goes on missions. Jesse, you will be playing Daniel, you work for a secret agency in London that goes after drug dealers and stuff like that, you are single and aren't looking for anyone, you like to hook up, basically you're a player. To the point, since the secret agency in London and the CIA sometimes work together, they paired you two up together to get rid of underground drug tunnel which is also used as a black market. It turns out Samantha's husband is head of the drug tunnel that the two need to shut down. At first you two cant stand each other since Daniel is a stuck up, cocky, player, where are Samantha is a motherly type of person and polar opposites. Now you can probably guess but you two end up together in the end. There is a sex scene and.." But before Stan could finish Finn interrupted him.

"I'm not going to film my wife having sex with her ex-boyfriend!"

"Finn its nothing I haven't seen before" Jesse said winking at Rachel.

"Jesse be mature wont you?" Rachel snapped, "And Finn, when I first started in this business we talked about how no sex scene or kiss that I do with an actor or actress is going to effect our relationship since I love you and never will stop loving you. Plus we're not actually going to be having sex and I'm sure it wont be that graphic, but that's up to you since you're directing this." Rachel said calming Finn down a bit.

"Fine" Finn said leaning back in his chair. "How long did you say we have to film the movie?"

"It's going to take around 6 months to film and we will have to travel a bit," Leo explained. "And yes you can bring your children, we will be providing a nanny on set for them, unless you already have your own"

"Amazing! Thank you so much" Rachel said smiling and feeling some pressure leave.

"Right here are the scripts" Leo said handing out three scripts, "Jesse, Rachel I want you off book for scenes 1-6 by Monday, we will be shooting them on the paramount lot. I'll be sending you an email with which lot number we're at and the weeks schedule."

"Are we excused?" Jesse asked.

"Yes of course. Finn? Rachel? Are you still coming over tonight for dinner?" Stan asked.

"Of course, I'll bring the fruit salad as usual." Rachel said smiling and gathering up her things. "Finn, do you have time for lunch or do you need to get back to auditions?"

"Back to auditions babe, sorry" Finn stood up and kissed Rachel. "I'll see you at home,"

"Bye" Rachel said leaving the room.

"Rach, want to go out for lunch with me? I mean we should get comfortable with each other seeing as we're going to working together for a while" Jesse said

"First its Rachel to you, second sorry but I can't I have to go meet Blaine, Kurt, and my children." Rachel said walking straight to her car and not looking at Jesse.

"here take my number in case you ever need a babysitter, or want to get coffee" Jesse gave Rachel a piece of paper with his number on it.

"You babysitting my kids? Forget it, not after what you did in New York" Rachel said getting into her car.

"I didn't mean to, and I'm so sorry for what I did"

"You hit my son Jesse, I don't care what he was doing or that he was annoying you, he was 6 he didn't know better" Rachel closed her door, started the car, and left.

oOo

"Rach! We weren't expecting you to come to lunch with us, we thought you'd still be at your meeting." Kurt said from his seat. "Did it go well?" Kurt, Blaine, Sam, Mercedes, and the kids where all having lunch at a nice little restaurant in LA, they were sitting outside on the deck which now probably wasn't the best idea since Rachel was there and paparazzi and fans are always around. A waiter pulled up a chair for Rachel and set a plate down for her.

"Yea, Finn's directing it. Stan wanted to surprise the two of us so he didn't tell me that Finn is directing or tell Finn that I'm playing the female lead." Rachel explained.

"You two work well together, I can't even begin to imagine how great this movie will be" Mercedes said.

"Is Finn coming as well?" Sam asked.

"No he has to go back to auditions." Rachel took a sip from her drink. Rachel looked over at the kids. Chris and Tyler were talking about soccer and the three four year olds were coloring on paper with crayons.

"Rach something's bothering you what is it?" Blaine asked covering Rachel's hand with his own, he looked worried.

"Its Jesse, he's playing my love interest and the male lead" Rachel said almost at a whisper. Chris's head snapped up and looked at his mother. There was silence for a moment. Mercedes and Sam didn't know what happened in New York, they were thinking back to high school. But Blaine and Kurt new better, this was not good.

"Mom…Jesse as in Jesse from New York?" Chris said, it was obvious that he was scared, you could see the fear in his eyes.

"Yes sweetie, but don't worry he wont be going near you, Leah, or Josh. He won't be coming over ever like my other cast mates have in the past. The only people in the family who will see him are your father and I. It will be like he's still in New York and never existed." Rachel explained.

"I'm still scared" Chris whispered looking down at his hands.

"I know," Rachel said kissing his head, "but I'll do everything I can to make sure he never comes near you again." Chris nodded and went back to talking to Tyler.

"Rach" Blaine began, "is it worth doing the movie? I mean he's a danger to us all, especially you and Chris"

"Rachel what happened in New York?" Sam asked exchanging a nervous glance with Mercedes.

"Well I had Chris and Jesse and I ran into each other one day at a coffee shop. We began talking and then we started dating again. It was okay at first and I felt happy again for the first time in a while. We dated off and on for 6 years. Towards the end of our relationship he started verbally abusing Kurt and Blaine when I wasn't around, calling them horrible names and just it was bad. He did the same to Chris. Blaine and Kurt tried to tell me but I wouldn't listen. One day I was coming home from the diner I worked at and I could hear Chris crying and Jesse yelling at him. I got scared so I opened the door quickly and the worst thing possible happened. Jesse hit Chris," Rachel hadn't realized that she started crying till Mercedes had an arm around her pulling her into a hug and Kurt wiping her tears away. "He slapped him and then punch his stomach. Oh god it was horrible." Rachel continued crying, there was a flash of light and a man running away with a camera. "God damn it! Can't they ever leave me alone?" Rachel took her napkin and wiped away the remaining tears. "No I need to do this movie, I don't have anything else lined up and I want to work with Finn. He'll protect me and there is security around and if Chris, Leah, and Josh are ever on set then they will be in my trailer or somewhere with the nanny. Jesse will not get near them. Never"

oOo

**Kinda intense, anyway review and let me know what you thought please? I didn't know what the movie should be about so I used a dream I had last week. :P If you couldn't tell I really don't like jesse. **

**I'll probably update soon. **

**LN**

**Oh and I don't own glee **


	6. The Interview

**I'm really in the mood to write this weekend. Lucky you. **

oOo

"Finn, I don't know what to do! I can't do this interview with Jesse, its going to be torture!" Rachel said pacing in her trailer. It was the third week of shooting and today a bunch of different gossip shows and celebrity interviewers were coming to the set for a day of interviews. Rachel had an interview set up in 15 minutes with Jesse for _Celebuzz._

"Just act like you two are good friends, and then once you're off camera you can punch him, I don't mind" Finn was sitting on the couch going through the script for a scene they will be filming tomorrow.

"But I can't act! Not with Jesse! Oh god I think I'm going to be sick."

"You've been acting with him for three weeks already, you'll be fine, just be yourself. And don't start faking that you're sick, I can tell when you do that. You may be a good actress but you can't fool me no matter how oblivious I can be"

"Fine, I'll do this for the sake of the movie" Rachel said sitting down next to Finn crossing her arms and legs.

"Thank you, how about I take you out for dinner and a movie tonight? It will be like we're back in high school"

"What about the kids?"

"I already asked Jamie do babysit, he said he'll do it."

"Perfect" Rachel leaned in to kiss Finn but they were interrupted by a knock. "Come in"

"Ms. Berry your interview is in 5 minutes are you set?" Jeremy, one of the crew members, asked.

"Yes," Rachel kissed Finn quickly and got up, "And how many times have I told you to call me Rachel?" Rachel said on her way out.

Finn chuckled to himself and returned to the script "I hope to god they don't kill each other"

oOo

"So I'm just going to ask you two a few questions, answer them, be yourselves, act natural, Rachel I know we've done interviews together before, you know how this works. Jesse this is new to you but shouldn't be too bad. Just be carefree." Stacey, the interviewer, said quickly, while some people did last minute make up touches on the three.

"We're rolling" the cameraman said. The three stared laughing as if Rachel or Jesse had just told a funny story.

"Rachel and Jesse I'm so glad that you two took the time out of your busy schedules to do this interview."

"We're glad to be here" Jesse said patting Rachel's knee. Rachel had to hold back a bitch glare that she wanted to shoot at Jesse but instead she kept smiling.

"It's a nice break from filming" Rachel said, still smiling.

"You two are playing the lead roles in the upcoming film, 'It takes two to tango' is there anything you can tell us about the film?"

"Well its not a dancing film even though the title might suggest otherwise. Its more of a romantic action movie. It's a movie that everyone will enjoy. There are comedic scenes, romantic scenes, and of course action, after all it is a movie about two spies." Rachel said.

"Couldn't have said it better myself Rachel" Jesse nodded in agreement.

"Jesse why did you decide to come into this profession? And what were you doing before?"

"Before I came to LA I lived in New York and I had a few minor roles on and off Broadway but I felt like I hadn't achieved anything so I decided to start fresh and new. I've always loved acting on stage so I decided why not give it a shot on the screen too? I came to LA and heard about an audition for a new movie. Next thing I know I got the male lead" Jesse explained. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"You got lucky, for many people it takes years to even get a role on an off-Broadway show. So I was told by a little birdie that you two have some history" Rachel immediately sat up and stiffened, her eyes wide in shock. How did she find out?

"Oh…uhm.. yes" Rachel took a sip from her water to calm her down. Where was Finn when she needed him the most? "We dated in his junior year my sophomore year of high school but then he broke my heart, and threw some eggs at me. We didn't speak again till my junior year of high school where he came back and we sort of dated but then I got back together with my high school sweetheart."

"You threw eggs at her?" Stacey asked Jesse looking shocked.

"I'll admit to it, yes I threw eggs at her. We were from rivalry show choirs at the time and I was just being a spy so that Vocal Adrenaline, my team could beat them at regional's. But in the end I did fall in love with Rachel but it was too late, my teammates had persuaded me to come back to Vocal Adrenaline. To prove I was loyal again I had to throw eggs at Rachel. I regret it every day of my life, I shouldn't have traded love for a fourth consecutive national win. Once again I'm so sorry Rachel, I don't know what I was thinking. I was young, stupid, and gave into peer pressure." Jesse explained trying to make himself look like good guy again.

"aw Jesse" Rachel said sarcastically, "You know I forgave you in New York" Rachel smiled trying to make up for the sarcasm that slipped a few seconds before.

"Wait there's more? What's this about New York?"

"Shit" Rachel whispered just loud enough for Jesse to hear and for the microphone not to pick up.

"Well I went to New York for college but I had to drop out because I had my son, Christopher. After Chris was born I went on to pursue my Broadway dreams but as you mentioned earlier it is very hard to get a role on and off Broadway. While I was in New York I dated Jesse off and on for six years till we decided to break it off completely. After that I went home to Lima Ohio and to raise Chris there, in a safer community with his family around him. We only stayed in Lima for a year. There I reconnected with my high school sweetheart. You know him as Finn Hudson who is now my husband."

"That's our New York story, we dated off and on, but no matter what I was helping Chris. I acted as his father figure" Jesse said proudly.

"_Fuck you St. James"_ Rachel thought to herself.

"What's it like working with your husband Rachel?"

"Its wonderful, we understand each other so well and its just perfect, he's the best director I've worked with, not that the other were bad they were amazing but working with Finn is just easier. When I work on set with him I don't see him as my husband but as my director who I just happen to love. I enjoy it a lot"

"How about you Jesse? What's it like working with your ex-girlfriends husband?"

"If you had asked me this question back in high school I would have said I hated it and it was hell but it really is great. Finn and I put our differences aside and we are making it work. He's an excellent director and is doing a fantastic job."

"Before we end this since I know you two need to go back to work, Jesse you mentioned loving Rachel in high school and New York, are those feelings still there?"

"_What? Why is she asking this, what the hell?" _Rachel thought to herself, _"Don't answer Jesse, please don't! But if you do please say no"_

Jesse laughed to himself, "Up until a few days ago I would have said no, but to be honest yes, I'm still in love with you Rachel."

oOo

"When are mom and dad getting back home?" Chris asked Jaime. They were sitting on the couch watching the sound of music. A movie they both loved.

"In about an hour, the movie is almost over what do you want to do after? We just can't leave the house cause I need to make sure your brother and sister don't wake up." Jamie asked turing his body towards Chris.

"Uhm, can you bake?" Jamie nodded.

"Lets make mom and dad cookies!" Chris said excitedly.

"I'm sure they'd love that! Do you want to finish the movie or go straight to the cookies?"

"Cookies" Chris said standing up.

"To the kitchen!" Jamie said in an sports announcer voice which made Chris giggle.

The two spent the next 30 minutes making peanut butter cookies from scratch. Once the cookies where in the oven the two collapsed on the couch drinking warm milk.

"Jamie can I ask you a question?" Chris asked, looking down at his hands not wanting to meet Jamie's eyes.

"Of course, you know you can always come to me for anything,"

"I know, you're like my older brother" Chris said smiling. "Uhm so I heard you telling mom and dad the other day that you were…uhm…gay"

"yes, I am, what about it?" Jamie asked taking a sip from his milk.

"Well how did you know that you liked boys?"

"I never thought girls were attractive but I still dated some to please my dad, but each time she and I kissed I never felt anything, it kind of felt wrong. Then one day I was at a party and a boy kissed me and I felt something. I think I always knew I was gay but I never really realized it till that night." Chris just nodded and stayed quite.

oOo

"Thank you Finn, for a lovely evening, I really needed that" Rachel said as the two went out of the movie theater. They were both dressed in casual clothing; their hoods were up so that hopefully no one would recognize them.

"No problem babe, we should do that more often"

"Look there they are!" Someone shouted pointing and the two. All the sudden a crowd of people and flashing cameras were surrounding Rachel and Finn.

"Rachel is it true that Jesse is Chris's real father and not Finn?" Shouted a man.

"What?" Rachel asked confused.

"Are you going back to Jesse now since he admitted that he still loved you?" Another person asked sticking a microphone in Rachel's face.

"Finn why do you hate Jesse?" A woman asked Finn pointing a camera at him.

"Rach come on lets go to the car ignore everyone" Finn said ducking down hiding his face and getting into the car.

"Rach.. what as that all about? What happened in the interview?"

"I don't know where they got all that! I mean yes Jesse said he still loved me but I already told you that earlier, oh god what have I gotten myself into?"

oOo

**Now can anyone tell me what foreshadowing is? Teehee**

**I don't own glee**

**Reviews make me happy *hint hint***

**LN**


	7. Author's Note

I have no words to explain how sorry I am. This year has been VERY hectic. I've also been extremely sick these past few months. It was also Junior year and it was beyond stressful.

I hate excuses so I'll stop making them. Just know I'm awfully sorry and I promise I'll start updating again. I'm planning on writing a lot this week so get ready for some updates!


	8. The Article

**An: **Once again I'm really sorry I haven't update in hella months… but I have everything written out so I'll be posting twice a week now till the story is finished.

I'll be posting Tuesdays and Fridays.

Don't own Glee or _People _magazine.

ooo

**The Article **

"Jesse! You open up your trailer right now!" Rachel said pounding her hand against his door. In her other hand she held the latest _People_ magazine. The cover was a picture of Rachel and Jesse sitting at a cafe from two days ago. The producers of the movie thought it would be a good idea for the two have lunch and settle their problems. Finn was hesitant but agreed.

"Calm down diva" Jesse said opening the door. "I was taking a nap. What do you need love?"

"First of all never call me love. Second did you know about this? Well of course you did, they interviewed you!" Rachel said holding up the magazine.

"Oh sweet! We're on the cover" Jesse took the magazine from Rachel and walked inside.

"No, not sweet! Go to page 36" Rachel grabbed a water bottle from the counter and sat down on the couch.

"Oh hey, look at that, there are pictures of us from high school in here, and new york. Aw I remember that day!" Jesse said pointing to a picture of him and Rachel in Central Park pushing a stroller that Chris was in.

"You sent them these pictures!" Rachel pointed an accusing finger at Jesse.

"I was a little tight on cash, I needed the money" Jesse shrugged.

"How can you be tight on cash? You're the lead in a huge movie!" Rachel said, her hands flailing everywhere.

"I spent it"

"On what?" Rachel crossed her arms.

"Don't worry about it mom. Aw look this article said that we're dating. How cute"

"I'm going to kill you St. James!" Rachel said storming out of Jesse trailer.

ooo

The Hudsons were sitting at the dinner table after a long stressful day. After storming out of Jesse's trailer Rachel went to talk to Finn. They talked about the article and she made sure he knew that there was no way in hell she was cheating on him. They called Rachel's publicist and manager and they were already doing damage control.

"Chris eat your salad" Rachel said while cutting the twin's chicken nuggets.

"No" Chris said putting down his fork.

"You need to eat your salad or else you wont get dessert" stated Rachel.

"Yea? Well you need to stop cheating on dad, especially with Jesse!" Chris yelled. He got up and ran to his room. Tears forming in his eyes.

"Oh god" Rachel whispered.

"He saw" Finn said. "I'll go talk to him"

"No wait. Give him 5 minutes"

When Finn got to Chris's room he heard talking coming from inside.

"_Don't cry babe. You can always come live with me. I wouldn't mind" _

"Shut up Tyler" Chris giggled, "I don't even know what's going to happen. I hate the guy mom is cheating on dad with. Plus dad has only been in my live for 5 years. I don't want him leaving again."

"_Well, no matter what you know I'll always be there for you" _

Finn decided now was a good time no knock on the door. He was confused. He knew that Chris had a friend named Tyler, but why did Tyler call his son "babe"?

"Got to go, I'll text you later" Chris said quickly and shut he laptop. "Go away" Chris called out to who ever was at the door.

Finn ignored Chris and walked into the room.

"Please don't divorce mom. I want you two together. You guys can work it out" Chris pleaded. "I'm sure she didn't mean it. She loves you"

Finn sat on the bed next to Chris and hugged him. "Chris, nothing is happening between your mom and Jesse. Those articles in the magazines are rarely ever true. I love your mother and she loves me. She would never cheat on me."

"But there was a picture of the two of them kissing!"

"That was from New York. Didn't you notice that your mom's hair had blonde highlights in them? She doesn't have that now. So how could that be a recent picture?"

"Oh, yea I guess you're right. Sorry for yelling and leaving dinner"

"No problem buddy. But I think you should go apologize to your mother."

"Okay" Chris hopped off the bed and ran down the stairs straight to his mothers arms.

"I'm so sorry mom." Chris cried into Rachel's arms.

She kissed the top of his head, which she could reach because it was on her shoulder. "Its okay, I forgive you. Just promise me that you will not believe what the magazines say? You'll come and talk to your father and I first"

"I promise."

"Good. Now how about we go watch a movie as a family and eat ice cream"

"Awesome! Wait I have a question about something I read in the magazine." Rachel nodded, "Are Angelina and Brad Pitt actually adopting another kid?"

Rachel laughed "I don't know but I'll ask Angelina when I have lunch with her next week"

ooo

**An: **Reviews and constructive criticism are much appreciated.

Ps. Incase you didn't know I only learned English in second grade and it was the fourth language I learned so if my grammar isn't perfect or correct… thats why.


End file.
